


the sun also shines at night

by smarky



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarky/pseuds/smarky
Summary: Yoh pins IWGP Heavyweight Tag Team Champion Tama Tonga at Destruction in Kagoshima 2019. Afterwards, his partner tends to him.





	the sun also shines at night

Sho is especially attentive tonight. Yoh could probably ask for anything and Sho would bring it to him. That ridiculously expensive new ice cream Yoh has been eyeing, hmm… but no, he'll save Sho's wallet, and instead savor how Sho's gaze isn't darting away, or his eyes closing with stress, as they have so often recently.

Yoh is aware of the differences between him and his partner. He wants to win, but that's not direly important to him. Yoh is already content, doing what he loves with people he loves.

Sho, on the other hand, gets fixated on goals, and always needs to evolve into the next great form of himself. Then when he falls short, his spirit is crushed, his own mind stomping him down.

But now Yoh has beaten a heavyweight champion. A heavyweight! And if Yoh can do that, maybe he can follow Sho up to the next big thing. Maybe he and Sho's life visions can align.

"It was just a flash pin."

"I know."

They both hold firm to their serious expressions, for one, two, three seconds… then a grin pokes out of Yoh's clenched lips, and Sho is laughing, and the sun is shining.

**Author's Note:**

> comments extremely appreciated, or feel free to come talk to me @axel-mania on tumblr!


End file.
